Return to Game Land
by Agent BM
Summary: An idea i've had for a while. After years of lying dead, Chris Fluggerbutter wants to fix game land and return it to it's former glory, but that's easier said than done
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea i've had planned for a long time, i hope you enjoy it. I don't own wir or any properties mentioned, but the oc's like Chris, Molly, Luke, lucy, people like them, belong to me.**

Game Land- A once living breathing world filled with a large variety of characters from many different places. That world now lies dead. Viruses and glitches corrupted it's core cpu, people died, there was fighting in the streets for survival. The games fate was sealed when the Death Star crashed into the world, destroying everything it could. There were few survivors, only a few people know where they are.

(3 years after the fall, Sugar Rush)

It has been 3 years since the fall of game land. Since then ruler of Sugar rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and her husband Rancis Fluggerbutter, have retired. In control of the game were their children Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. They worked from home and the castle, living in each place from time to time when deemed necessary. In a farmhouse in the farming area's of sugar rush, a 7 year old boy sat in his room, this was Chris Fluggerbutter, son of Lucy Fluggerbutter. Chris was 5 when he witnessed Game Land's destruction, he watched as his mom almost died, and watched as the survivors went to find new homes in the arcade. That was 3 years ago, he would be turning 8 in a week from now.

Chris since then had gained skills that helped him around his family's farm, he was gifted at fixing things, but he also had something else. His mother had force powers, and he inherited them, but they were much weaker than hers, and that annoyed him. He looked at a soda bottle on his desk and attempted to lift it, he was able to move it, but the interruption of his 13 year old sister, Molly, made him lose his focus.

"Hey little bro, trying to use the force again?" asked Molly

"What do you want Molly?" asked Chris annoyed

"Dad says clean your room, and you borrowed one of my games the other day, i want it back i want to play it" said Molly

"I'll clean my room later. And your game is somewhere hang on" said Chris

Chris went through the drawers of his desk, emptying them out. Some things he hadn't touched in years. While Chris looked through his desk, Molly looked through his stuff. He had a couple old toys, drawings, but something caught her eye, it was a grey video game cartridge. She picked the game up, and her eyes widened.

"You had this the entire time?" asked Molly

Chris looked at what she had, it was the Game Land cartridge, he had forgotten all about it

"So i did, i forgot i even had it, it was so long ago" said Chris

"I'm curious, does it work? I don't remember" said Molly

Chris pulled out an old video game console from under his bed and hooked it up to his tv. He put the game in the console and turned the console on, nothing happened. Chris tried again a few more times, nothing happened. Chris put the game on his desk and opened the cartridge up.

"Most likely it's dirty and needs to be cleaned, or i need to install a new battery, simple stuff. I'll call you when it's ready sis" said Chris

"But what about-

Chris handed her her borrowed video game and pushed her out of his room. Molly bumped into her father, Gummy, as he was carrying a basket of laundry.

"Hey Molly, so what's Chris working on today?" asked Gummy

"Game Land" said Molly

"Game Land? I thought that died" said Gummy

"I guess he's bringing it back" said Molly

"Well, if he can fix my kart, make your mom's kart run, fix the generators and make the wifi better, than i'm sure he can fix that" said Gummy

(Later)

Molly was in her bedroom, texting friends of hers, when her brother told her he got the game to turn on. The 2 stood in front of the tv in Chris' room. Chris was a little hesitant to go in. Molly held his hand and assured him that she wouldn't leave his side. The 2 then jumped into Game Land, the first time anyone has gone in in 3 years. The sky was both sunny and filled with dark clouds, hardly any life. Buildings all around them were destroyed. Some still stood but were very damaged. The 2 walked around, running into occasional dead bodies that have been rotting for years, Chris felt like he wanted to throw up.

"This is horrible" said Chris "I feel like i'm gonna be sick"

"Let's find someplace that doesn't smell bad" said Molly

The 2 walked towards game lands ocean. Sticking out of the ocean was an Imperial Star Destroyer, it crashed down long ago, probably after the death star crashed down. Being so close to the destroyer brought back horrible memories to Chris.

(Flashback)

Chris was tied up on a crashed Star Destroyers Bridge. He watched as prisoners had their throats slit open and then got shot in the head to be eaten. Chris was grabbed by Stormtroopers and thrown towards a bucket. He was hit hard in the head and had a knife put against his neck.

(Flashback 2)

A zombified stormtrooper was wrestling with Lucy on the ground. Lucy held back the trooper as long as she could, but it got the best of her and bit her in the neck. She screamed as the zombie tore the flesh off her shoulder and neck and began eating her.

"MOMMY!"

(End Flashback)

Chris turned away from the destroyer and cried a little

"Chris what's wrong?" asked Molly

"I've seen enough, i want to go home now" said Chris

Molly held Chris' hand and took him back to the portal they entered through. Chris turned off the game and sat on his bed. He told his sister the horrible memories he remembered upon seeing the star destroyer.

"It's ok Chris, you're fine now, and Mom's perfectly fine now, she got patched up, she makes a lot of money with her job to support your projects, she's happy you're alive. She's happy we're both alive. What happened on the destroyer all those years ago won't happen again. If you don't want to go back to game land-

"I am going back, but not tonight, i want to fix game land" said Chris

"You want to fix it?" asked Molly

"Bring it back to life. So many people died and lost their homes, i know there are few survivors now but i think they deserve their home back. But i can't do this alone, and Luke is in college in another game, think you can help me sis?" asked Chris

"You're my little brother, of course i'll help you. And i can get Felix to help, and we can go get the survivors" said Molly

"Lets start right now" said chris

"Hold it, it's almost 9, mom and dad's curfew time for us. We can't leave the farm" said Molly

"Then we'll just have to wait til tomorrow" said Chris


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day)

While Lucy was working at the castle and Gummy working on the family farm, Molly and Chris were searching for survivors of the original game land. The first stop was diet cola mountain, where lying in stasis under the mountain, was autobot Omega Supreme. Chris was holding a blue energon cube which was not easy to get, but it was the first step to getting omega awake. Chris placed the cube on the ground, letting it sink into the soil. The ground started to rumble, Molly grabbed Chris and ran behind a jawbreaker as a giant robot emerged from the ground

"Omega, Activated. Power, optimum"

The giant stood tall and looked at the 2 kids. Chris walked up to Omega and spoke.

"Omega Supreme, my name is Chris, and I thought you could help me with something. You're good at finding other transformers right?" Asked Chris

"Affirmative" said Omega

"I want you to find any surviving Transformers from game land hidden in the game and bring them to the address I am sending you now on my phone. I am planning to bring your old home back to life, and I want all the survivors to be there when it does" said Chris

Omega transformed into a huge spaceship and blasted off into the sky to fulfill Chris' request.

"Who's next?" Asked Chris

"Luke's friends. I stole this from moms purse before she left for work"

Molly held up a few keys

(Main street)

At a water tower behind a few stores lived Animaniacs stars Yakko Wakko and Dot warner, Luke Fluggerbutters childhood friends. The door to their home was locked from the outside by Lucy after getting complaints about them. Molly unlocked the locks and the 3 instantly jumped out

"Helloooo Nurse" said the 3

"It's great to see you guys again, sorry mom had to lock you up" said Molly

"We'll deal with her later. So what can we do for you?" Asked Yakko

"We're fixing game land, and we need help finding the survivors to bring home" said Chris

"Say no more, we know just where to look" said Wakko

(Nick Wilde)

"Pawpsicles, get your ice cold pawpsicles right here" said a fox selling paw shaped popsicles in game central station

Wakko whispered in the fox's ear

"Well it's about time" said Nick

(Dick Tracy)

Dick Tracy sat a desk in a police station when Molly gave him a note explaining what Chris was planning to do. He nodded and followed her

(Judy Hopps)

Former officer Judy Hopps, now an agent for GUN in a sonic game, was busy eating lunch at a cafe when Chris approached her

"I remember you, it's been a long time" said Judy

"Game land is being brought back, it's time to go home" said Chris

"Are you sure?" Asked Judy

Chris nodded

"Then lets go" said Judy

(Ninja turtles)

"Cowabunga" shouted 4 ninja turtles as they ran out of a turtles game with the warners following them.

All day did Molly, Chris, and the warners work to bring any survivors from game land back to Molly and Chris' house. Everyone from animals to humans to aliens and giant robots came by to return home. Gummy looked at the giant transformers in vehicle mode on his farm. He shook his head and laughed

"Have fun telling your mother about this" said Gummy before walking inside.

Not long after, Lucy finally came home. She was wearing a business suit since she worked part time as a lawyer for video game characters, and was also co ruler of sugar rush. All she wanted to do was collapse on a chair inside and rest with her family around her, but she was gonna have to wait after seeing a bunch of brand new cars and planes she didn't remember buying or owning.

"What in the world? Is there an event my husband planned but didn't tell me about tonight? Because I don't remember buying a bunch of brand new cars, jets and a spaceship and parking them on the farm fields" said Lucy

Lucy walked around looking at the vehicles and shouted to her husband

"Gummy? Are you hosting something tonight? Or did the kids steal my credit card and go on a shopping spree again?" Asked Lucy

All the vehicles transformed into giant robots, autobots and decepticons. Lucy froze in shock seeing all of these on her property. She dropped her purse and sunglasses, and then fainted.

"Well she took that better than I expected" said Molly

"Help me bring her inside kids, I'll wake her up" said Gummy


	3. Chapter 3

Gummy, Chris, and Molly all grabbed Lucy's unconscious body and brought her inside. The 3 set her down on a massage chair in the living room, it was an old chair that Chris had salvaged and restored, giving it to Lucy for Mother's Day. It really helped her relieve stress and save money from not going to spas every couple weeks. Chris set the settings to medium levels and let the chair do it's work.

"Maybe if moms relaxed she'll be nicer to everyone" said Chris

Lucy started to wake up and saw her family around her

"Welcome home mom" said Molly and chris

Gummy removed Lucy's boots and replaced them with comfy slippers

"How was your day honey?" Asked Gummy

"Long, signed some bills for approval, finished a court case involving beavis and butthead, don't ask, and a bunch of other stuff. I may be tired but did I just see a bunch of robots in the yard?" Asked Lucy

"Chris can explain that" said Gummy

Before Chris could answer, all the surviving citizens of game land came out of hiding and revealed themselves to Lucy.

"what're you all doing in my house? And you 3, how'd you get out of your tower?" Asked Lucy, referring to the warners

"I'm bringing game land back" said Chris

"You're gonna fix game land? Chris, you're gifted and smart, but there's some things even you can't fix" said Lucy

"Come on mom, I can do this. I got Felix coming over tomorrow, he's gonna fix some buildings for them to stay in while I fix the game. After that you never have to deal with the warners again I promise" said chris

"Chris-

"Please let them stay mom, just for one night? I'll do anything, I know I can do this" said Chris

Lucy looked at all of the survivors, they all stared at her, awaiting her decision.

"I already have places for them in the barn out back, they won't bother you one bit" said Chris

"One night and one night only" said Lucy

Chris hugged Lucy

"Thanks mom" said Chris "Tomorrow guys, we return you to your old homes"

Everyone cheered, they were finally going back, they could start over again.

(Later that night)

Gummy and Lucy were getting ready for bed. Lucy was having doubts about Chris' plans.

"You don't believe in our son do you?" Asked Gummy

"He's only 7, almost 8, he can't fix everything. I don't want him giving those people false hopes if he fails. He was only 5 when game land died, we watched as he almost died, he watched as I almost died. Who knows what's there now? There could still be something dangerous in game land" said Lucy

"Then go with him, take tomorrow off" said Gummy

"I can't just-

"Lucy, I know you want to. Kevin can take care of your share of work I know that. Take tomorrow off, go with the kids, you're always saying you're not around, be there for them this time" said Gummy

Lucy thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"I'll do it, I'll go with the kids to game land, make sure they stay safe" said Lucy

"That's my girl. Now you get some sleep, you'll need all your energy" said Gummy

"Ok, goodnight Gummy" said Lucy

(The next morning)

Chris was preparing a tv with the game land cartridge outside, the portal were to open outside so he could get the transformers to get in. Lucy walked up to him wearing her normal clothes, purse over her shoulder, sunglasses on her head.

"Mom, shouldn't you be at work?" Asked Chris

"Not today. I'm going with you" said Lucy

"No mom, it's too-

"I am your mother, I can do what I want because I'm older than you. And nothing's gonna happen to me this time. The reason I almost died last time was because I didn't have this on me" said Lucy, patting her purse

She unzipped it and pulled out a lightsaber and a gun she had a permit to carry.

"I am prepared" said Lucy

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you mom" said Chris

"I feel the same way. Don't worry, I'll stay close to you and your sister" said Lucy

Molly walked up to them with Felix and the other survivors, and was just as surprised to see Lucy there, she barely had any time to be with her kids during the day anymore, and here she was.

"Mom, what're you-

"I'll explain when we get there. Hi Felix" said Lucy

"Morning Lucy. So what's this I need to help fix up?" Asked Felix

Chris turned on the game and the portal to game land opened up, one by one all the survivors jumped in. Felix stood in horror of his surroundings, everything was destroyed. He looked at his hammer and then to Chris.

"This might take a while" said Felix

"Just start with a few buildings, we'll go from there" said Molly

Felix began tapping his hammer on the ruined buildings, slowly rebuilding them.


End file.
